1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pick-up style utility vehicle with an expandable cargo bed, capable of expanding the cargo bed forward, to optimize a cargo space and a passenger's space, according to user demands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, a pick-up type utility vehicle has a comparatively large cargo bed in the division behind the seat in comparison with the bar steering wheel type utility vehicle belonging to all terrain vehicles. Therefore, the pick-up type utility vehicle is used for practical applications such as movement on golf courses, golf course maintenance, hunting in fields, conveyance of lumber, and the like.
The present applicants have formerly applied the inventions relating to the pick-up style utility vehicles with an expandable cargo bed. These applications have been filed and registered. For example, these applications have issued as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,905,159, 6,994,388, and 7,249,798.
FIG. 26 shows the pick-up type utility vehicle 901 described in each of the above documents. The pick-up type utility vehicle 901 has a front seat 902 including a driver's seat, a rear seat 903, and a plate part 904 configuring the cargo bed in turn from the front side of the vehicle. The pick-up type utility vehicle 901 can change its state between a normal state and an expanded state. In the normal state, 4 passengers can ride the pick-up type utility vehicle 901. In the expanded state, 2 passengers can ride the pick-up type utility vehicle 901 and the cargo bed is expanded. In the pick-up type utility vehicle 901, a screen shield 905 is arranged between the plate part 904 and the rear seat 903.
FIG. 27 is a side view which shows the pick-up type utility vehicle 901 in the normal state. In the normal state, passengers can sit on both the front seat and the rear seat. The rear seat 903 can change its position between a use state and a shunting state. A passenger can sit on the rear seat 903 in the use state. For example, the rear seat 903 is supported so as to be rotatable around a horizontal shaft, which is arranged at the front end portion of the rear seat 903. FIG. 27 shows the rear seat 903 in the use state and the cargo bed CN in the normal state.
FIG. 28 is a side view which shows the pick-up type utility vehicle 901 in the expanded state. FIG. 28 shows the rear seat 903 in the shunting state and the cargo bed CE in the expanded state. When the rear seat 903 in the use state is toppled on the front side, the rear seat 903 stands and the rear seat 903 is in the shunting state. When the rear seat 903 is in the shunting state, the cargo bed can expand into the space that was occupied by the rear seat 903 in the use state. In other words, in the expanded state, the rear seat 903 is in the shunting state.
A screen shield 905 is arranged at the immediate back of the rear seat 903 to utilize the space in the pick-up type utility vehicle 901. It is necessary not only to move the rear seat 903 into the shunting state but also to advance a position of the screen shield 905 in order to change the cargo bed CN in the normal state into the cargo bed CE in the expanded state. In other words, the position of the screen shield 905 in the expanded state is forward of the position of the screen shield 905 in the normal state. Therefore, when the state is changed between the normal state and the expanded state, it is necessary to move the screen shield 905 by using manpower.
FIG. 29 shows one example of the screen shield 905. For example, the screen shield 905 consists of a steel frame and wire nettings. Therefore, the screen shield 905 is a heavy load. In addition, the screen shield 905 is supported in the chassis by inserting projection portions 905a, 905a of the screen shield 905 in attachment bores arranged at both end portions of the chassis in the right and left direction. In other words, it is necessary to lift the screen shield 905 to move the screen shield 905. Therefore, two persons were necessary to change the position of the screen shield 905, and it was difficult to work only with one person.